yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogi Bear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Aykroyd page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) what areas DeeBenn 02:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC)deebenn :I already told you. So that would mean characters, locations, objects. Images must also have proper names and not have logos or toolbars, black bars, etc. Intros for pages must be adequately written, unlike for what you did with Jellystone Town. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:46, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Just Saying Hi Hello! You may have seen me here before, though I may have messed up some pages in the past I learned my lesson now, could you also please delete This File I made I don’t think it’s necessary for the wiki. Snoopy The Dog (talk) 08:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for the second attempt. I was gonna upload that image, in fact. Just so you know, that just like images of a Hanna-Barbera character of their own show, I don't really want to get into big info of who they are in their own show, it should really be who they are in a Yogi show, which in Hokey's case, probably isn't that different, but I thought I'd say, just in case. Plus, not to refer to their voices and impersonations in the intro. That stuff should be in-universe, despite the fact they know they're in a cartoon. (But never refer to themselves as being soundalikes.) -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 09:13, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Vandal problem There is a vandal who vandalized the Ranger Smith (cartoon) Page could you please block him (He got blocked across Fandom but still please block him just Incase) and delete the images he uploaded. P.S. I undid his edit, Also to block someone for forever just type infinite. Snoopy The Dog (talk) 22:02, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Interesting. I don't really know what he's done, all I know is that he added to non-existent images. "Infinite" block is comes back as invalid, but 100 years is just as good, if you think it's necessary. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 22:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Just type "infinite" with a lower case "i" in front. Snoopy The Dog (talk) 22:22, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll try that next time. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 22:29, May 31, 2019 (UTC) The Creepleys I'm Thinking about Making There Pages Next, but I would like to Know if you think that they should share a Page or have individual Pages. Snoopy The Dog (talk) 20:05, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :Good question. I think they can share a page. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 22:10, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Done With All Members I just Wanted you to Know, I Finally Got done with All The Yogi Yahooeys, The Scooby Doobies, and The Really Rottens. Feel Free to Modify The Members if You'd Wish Too. Snoopy The Dog (talk) 07:39, July 26, 2019 (UTC)